Fawful/quotes
This is a list of Fawful's quotes. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *"I am the great Cackletta's most best pupil, who is named Fawful! I am here, laughing at you! If you are giving us the chase, just to get your silly princess's voice, then you are idiots of foolishness! Princess Peach's sweet voice will soon be the bread that makes the sandwich of Cackletta's desires! And this battle shall be the delicious mustard on that bread! The mustard of your doom!" *"Fink-rat!" *Have you readiness for this?!?" *"Now is when I ram you!" *"O Great Cackletta, unleash the voice of Princess Peach on the Beanstar when you are wanting to!" *"Now is the time where my true might shines like many angry sunbeams of rage!" *"Hah! Now taste the finale, when carelessness opens the door to a comeback not expected by you! Your lives that I spit on are now but a caricature of a cartoon drawn by a kid who is stupid! You shall all fall and vanish with your precious Beanbean Kingdom as I laugh heartily at you!" *In the last moments of the finale of the finale, when relief leads to negligence that begets rashness... That is when the comeback that faltered comes back and beats your pathetic comeback that I scoff at!" *"O Great Bowletta! The Mario Bros. who I hate are coming this way!" *"Yes...Moustache..." *"At last, my entrance with drama!" *"Stop it...such mumbling..." *"ONE FELL SWOOP IS HOW I WILL DEAL WITH YOU FINK-RATS!!!" *"Next it is the turn of you!" *"You! You are the fink-rats that came with the Bowser that I hate!" *"I HAVE FURY!" *"Ouch! Hotness! It is the overheat!" Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *"I have boredom...Guests? Now I have... FURY!" *"I say to you WELCOME! Welcome to Fawful's Bean 'n' Badge!" *"In this place, beans are like precious treasure milked from a famous cow made of jewels!" *"All who come with beans leave with badges so rare they make mustaches droop with disbelief!" *"What? The story of Fawful? Your words are not beans. I am not wanting them." *"You are like brainless cats that are too dumb to know they are stupid! You have curiosity... ...But my tale is long, so long it makes babies old and hairy lips grow grey with aging. Do you dare hear?" *"I am here, merchant of badges, only sometimes with fury, but I once had fury at all times." *"I drizzled rage dressing on the country next door. Rage dressing on a salad of evil!" *"And then the bad men came. Red and Green bad men. I had the punishment. Bad punishment with hammers and jumping on my head and the overheat of my ship. I have a little fury even with my remembering... Red! And green! A pair of jumping hammers in red and green who are looking like you! Those brothers of badness! My brain aches at their overalls! I have fury AND headache now! Fawful would be here, reigning over all and laughing at you! ...But no. SO MUCH FURY! Stupid mustaches! Hairs like the dirty tail of a horse in a barn built by a farmer who is crazy! ...I have calm. I am waiting like an elevator. I have the commerce. I run Fawful's Bean 'n' Badge, but...The day comes soon when Fawful rises again, and then no baby's candy has safety! I am counting chickens before they are even eggs, before the chickens are even chickens! I WILL! HAVE! FURY! I LAUGH AT DEFEAT! I FIGHT WITH RAGE! I HURT YOUR FACES! D-Did I...Have insanity? Did I...have evil? I suppress the fury, but sometimes... The fury has me." *"Red and green puts the fog of rage in my eyes, and my mind goes crazy." *"P-Please... I will be fine. No worrying for Fawful. We talk of beans." *"Beans and badges... We begin trading!" *"The beans hide in the dirts of this country like dirt-fish who like to eat dirt for dinner. Bean symbols like this are marking all bean spots." *"You are digging in dirt, right? You are digging under symbols. And you are finding much bean!" *"Bean symbols have sneakiness! When the beans are gone, the symbols flee like babies!" *"You are wanting much beans? Then you are hunting symbols. And digging and popping." *"There are even places to win beans in games, maybe..." *"If you get many beans, you get many badges at this place, Fawful's Bean 'n' Badge!" *"I HAVE FURY!" Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *"A WINNER IS YOU!" *"I HAVE CHORTLES!" *"I am having a goal! Mushroom Kingdom... WILL BE MINE!!!" *"All who resist will be beat like naughty little eggs!" *"Beef? I am lacking in beef. Fawful is beefless." *"Fawful is sitting on the cozy couch, sipping tea that laughs at you!" *"You keep appearing like an ugly rabbit out of a hat of a magician who stinks!" *"Fawful sings a song of bad!♪ The Mushroom Kingdom is so sad!♪ All of it is for Fawful!♪ And the...rhyme...with that!♪" *"Darkness! So very darkness!" *"I HAVE SUCTION!" *"Fawfully-doo!♪ Where are you?!♪ Dark Star, needing you!♪ Dark power, yoo-hoo!♪ WHERE TO FIND YOU...♪" *"You have gotten in Fawful's way at each of the turns... Just like the red and green mustaches who I hate..." *"Fawful only has half the power, but I am thinking it is enough to KO you, the king of stupid!" *"Bowser! Meet... FURY OF FAWFUL!" *"For now it is the end of the final act of the finale's closing last encore!" *"So, the tears are falling! But not on the face of Fawful!" *"Here Fawful goes, the disappearing..forever disappearing... WITH YOU!" *"I HAVE FURY!" *"Such excitement, like a pie made of wow!" *"I have chortles at such stupidity!" *"Excited crowd! You feel it?" *"Fawful is also feeling it!" *"I am needing to feel it even more, though!" Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions These are quotes from the new Minion Quest mode. *"I am having the idea of genius that we could make usings of this fink-rat..." *"Hah! Now is the time of telling me whose underling you are!" *"Have the saying of my name!" *"Good beastie! My pride swells like a toe that is stubbed and aching! Fawful will inflict painful happenings upon all who oppose Lady Cackletta! Now! Let us move onward to the poundings of my enemies!" *HAH! That spray of experimentation is working like a charm filled with luck! With this, no one will be able to have resistings of my power! Mmm! And it comes in two fun flavors. I am liking the peppermint mocha..." *"I will work him until his bones become dust and the dust has grown mold!" *"Now then... Have the saying of my most glorious of names!" *"You are as annoying as an itch for which there is no scratching! Soon you will be having regret for defying the Great Cackletta!" *"I have little to no understanding. You are evil Minions, yes? You should fall to your knees of worship for a genius of evil such as Fawful!" *"Hahahaha! Oh the chortles I am having! Did I not already tell you the news of your ultimate Sadness? ♪Bowser is not a thing that is here... Your tears make hee and har and cheer...♪ ♪He's gone! He's gone! Fawfully-doo! Just like, soon, the one who is you!♪ Go ahead and searchings for all of the eternities! Hah!" *"What happening is this?!" *"The end is here and full of finishings!" *"Hah... Har... Chortle..." *"Do not concern yourself with sad worrying over pesky Goombas! My plans of backup are having their own plans of backup!" *"When life closes a pickle jar, it opens... Three... Two... One! A trap door! Hah! A move most classic by the genius that is Fawful. I don't have time for fighting of fairness with foul Goombas." *"I am busy with schemings, O Great Cackletta!" *"Destroy the fink-rats of my current fury havings!" Category:Quotes